The One That Got Away
by Jennie-Blossom
Summary: Zell has a secret crush on someone, and he wants to tell her so bad. And when he does, he gets the surprise of his life. A song fic, really cute.


**It's a song fic, which I know aren't allowed, but too bad! Song is Screenwriting an Apology by Hawthorne Heights.**

Zell looked at them they sat at the cafeteria table. How he wanted that so bad. They were off in they're own little world. He had his chance before, before **_he_** showed up. She looked over, and Zell quickly looked away. He could still feel her eyes on him. He ate his hot dog in a hurry and left.

_She called last night still waiting for a reply.  
This static contact is pulling us apart.  
Please hang on tight,  
I'll see you through the night._

Zell laid down on his bed in his dorm staring up at the ceiling. She was always on his mind now. She wouldn't go away. Neither would he. How Zell wished he would go away. Zell clenched his fists. He wanted to punch him so bad for taking his girl. Wait…it was never his girl in the first place. And she would hate him for punching her guy. For so long, Zell wanted to tell her. His heart ached for her. He would do anything for her. He would die a thousand times before he'd let her ever get hurt. He would get stung by a million bees before he'd let one touch her. He would fight off a trillion snapping turtles before he'd let one snap at her. Maybe he was obsessed. No…he knew what was wrong with him. He loved her. And how he loved her for so long. How he wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her so bad. But Zell knew it would screw their friendship up. He'd rather have her as a friend than nothing at all.

_You have me still because I'm breathing,  
Although it has slowed down.  
Please don't cry because I'm leaving.  
I hope I see you soon.  
_

Zell walked out of his dorm and saw them waiting at her door. He had her pinned up against her door. They were kissing. Zell clenched his fists again. His heart hurt, and he was so angry. He wasn't the type to cry, just punch it out on something. And how he wanted to punch it out on him. Once they stopped she giggled and led him inside. Zell knew what was going to happen now, but he didn't wish it. He wouldn't imagine it either. But it snuck into his head, into his mind. They were in love, and that's what lovers do. And it would never happen between her and Zell. No, never. But he wanted it. He wanted to hold her like he does. He wanted to kiss her like he does. He wanted her to love him, like she does him. But you could only wish upon a star so many times.

_Let's change the sunshine to_

_Brown eyes and dark skies,  
Replace this dull life with you.  
I Know it's tomorrow,  
She's waiting for something to feel alive._

Zell had class with her, but she wasn't in class. She had skipped, and he knew where she was. He wouldn't rat her out, though. He could never do that to her. Zell could barely listen to the instructor; it was all Greek to him. His mind wondered off into daydreams. Daydreams of her, of what he and she would do if it was them that were skipping instead. He knew he would have to let go of this dream sooner or later, but for now, it was later rather than sooner. In Zell's mind, he had some hope that she would dump his and confess her undying love to him. But Zell knew that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon. But it doesn't hurt to dream. Well, he'd be lying if he said that. It does hurt. It hurts his soul. Like someone was sticking a thousand knifes into it, but it was all too familiar. This had been going on ever since he had first laid eyes on her. So he was used to all the knifes.

_You know me too well,  
She's sorry and I can tell.  
Scene missing, fade to black.  
You're acting all this out again,  
_

After class, Zell wanted to see her, even though, where you found her…you found him. But that didn't stop him. He check the dorms and the cafeteria. She wasn't there. He went to the library. She was there, along wit him. They were in the reading area; laughing, smiling, feeling like the world is theirs to take on. He stood there, staring. Staring at her, she didn't notice. He just wanted to hear her voice, and her laugh. He wanted to see her smile. After seeing enough, Zell left. He left with a heavy heart.

_  
Just wake me when it's over,  
When the curtains raise,  
It's time to move on.  
Exit now, credits rolling,  
The girl who stole my heart.  
The one that got away...  
_

Day grew into night, and Zell tried to sleep. But reality wouldn't have it. His mind was filled with her. Everything of her. He thought about how they meet. He thought about all their memories with each other. He thought about how beautiful she was, how smart she was, and how perfect she was. He couldn't get enough of her. He had never felt this way about someone. He never wanted or needed someone this way. It was all new to him. He had never fallen in love before. It wasn't like the movies. In the movies, the guy always gets the girl. It's not like that now. Love hurts, love is a pain, but it's worth it. Zell would go through a million years of pain than rather give up his love for her. During his deep thinking, there was a knock on his door.

_  
You know me too well,  
She's sorry, I can tell.  
Scene missing, fade to black.  
You're acting all this out (again, again!)_

Zell got up and answered the door. It was her. She had been crying, you could tell by the puffiness of her eyes. She explained to him that they had gotten into a fight. She told him that Zell was the only one she should go to because Zell was the one who she felt most close to. Zell welcomed her in. She stood there, tears rolling down her cheeks. He wrapped her arms around her, and she cried into his chest. He set his head on top of hers. Her hair was so soft. He wished this moment to happen for so long, just not in this exact way. He felt so happy to finally hold her in his arms. But he was feeling more that happy. He was furious! He wanted to kill he boyfriend. He wanted to punch the lights out of him. How dare he hurt her. It hurt him so much that anybody would do this to her. He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to tell her his feelings, but he decided he had better not. This wasn't the right time.

_  
You have me still because I'm breathing,  
Although it has slowed down.  
Please don't cry because I'm leaving.  
I hope I see you soon._

After all the tissues and long talks, she headed back to apologize to him, to make everything alright with her relationship. He didn't want that, but he was happy for what made her happy. Zell almost told her that he loved her, but he could find the words. He had practiced so many times. But nothing seemed right. Nothing at all.

_You know me too well,  
She's sorry and I can tell.  
Scene missing, fade to black (fade to black!)  
You're acting all this out again._

He was to tell her today. It was a new day. He had to tell her, this secret was taking control of him. He saw her in the cafeteria al alone, surprisingly. She turned around and saw him.

"Zell! Hey." She welcomed him with her warm smile.

Zell looked at her and smiled. This was it. He took hold of her hand. She gave him a puzzling look. He looked into her eyes.

"Selphie, I love you."

**Okay, the end. I think you can guess what happened next due to the title of the story.**


End file.
